grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Vyrm'n
Vyrm'n is a character in The Grand Battle II. Profile Weapon Vyrm'n's form is semifluid, so as well as attacking with its considerable bulk, it can also swiftly form spines or pseudopods in a punching movement. Abilities Senseless - Does not have normal senses like sight and taste; instead it can 'hear' the song of all matter around it, and its perceptions are on an almost atomic level. It does nto feel conventional pain, but all contact with matter hurts it to some extent. Within itself, Vyrm'n also houses a fragment of the void between universes, which destroys anyone looking into it for more than a few moments. Vyrm'n can also fly through the air in a motion similar to a swimming eel. Description Faceless, when still, resemble a huge pillar which resembles a semi-fluid, but is solid and like polished marble to the touch. It is as black as the void, speckled intermittently with pinpricks of light which swirl across it, making it look like a starscape. They can form freely into the shape of their "host", and can freely grow arms or faces as needed if their host had them. In flight, their shapes are stretched out and streamlined so they resemble comets. Faceless' outsides are hard to pierce, but all matter stings their extremely sensitive perceotion. Vyrm'n in pillar-form is about 8 feet tall and four feet thick. This gives some idea of its mass, which dictates how big its transformations are. Of course, all the Faceless' transformations are still made of the same matter it is, and come out shiny, black, and specked with stars. Faceless in their natural state care little about the affairs of the universe; only when finding a host do they take on that host's emotions and any sort of personality. Vyrm'n's host was a prototype humanoid Tleilaxu, a servile subspecies, who passed on much of her classical conditioning to Vyrm'n. Biography Vyrm'n, like other Faceless, normally dwell at the Keen, revelling in each other's company as they rush into the void to avoid the sting of matter contained within the universe. Once in a while, a Faceless may be left behind in this rush and left to wander the universe alone. This happened to Vyrm'n, who was picked up by a researcher and made to steal the Tleilaxu's being, granting Vyrm'n an encyclopediac knowledge base and a personality that only found happiness in violence. Unlike most other Faceless, Vyrm'n also has knowledge of Faceless in general (as they normally lose this in the process of taking from their host) as discovered by the researcher, giving it a dangerous self-awareness and prowess with using itself in a fight. This self-awareness allows it to take in the forms of those it has killed, and transform into them. In The Grand Battle II Development Vyrm'n was very close to Maxwell Deakin. When Gestalt killed him she sought vengeance, prioritising it even over their opportunity to kill The Observer. Through the use of a book by The Diarist Vyrm'n was reverted to her natural form; a matter hating mass of instinct lacking any real intelligence. Victory Though they came close to taking down The Observer they did not come close enough. When it became clear that defeat was inevitable Gestalt made a way for Vyrm'n to escape the battle, at least until Grand Battle All-Stars. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Grand Battle II Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Brawlers Category:Winners